Have I Seen This Before?
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: Okay, so Sokka comes running into the palace with three DVDs that are apparently the story of our lives since we met Aang and Zuko. What do we do? Watch them of course! the Gaang watches The Last Airbender series. Hilarity ensues. Zutara, Taang, and a hint of Sukka. But mostly Zutara.
1. The Three DVD's

_HEY GUYS! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS! _Sokka burst into the house, breaking the comfortable silence going on between our old Gaang. It's been two years since the war and everything has been running smoothly. Except for the occasional uprising or assassination attempt, of course. Toph asked innocently if this meant her too, but Sokka ignored her. He kept repeating variations of _guess what! Guess what! Guess what! _

Suki looked up from her book and frowned at him and said in her most irritable voice _what the hell is it, Sokka?_ Suki has been getting into _Love Amongst the Dragons _lately and was hooked. She glared or scowled at anyone who even walked past her while she was reading. She was quite scary really.

I looked up as he pulled out three DVD cases. On the first on was a picture of Me, Aang and Sokka in battle positions while Zuko's face was in the background. It was similar to the Ember Island Players flyer for 'The Boy in the Iceberg', only this time the scar was on the right side.

The Second was Aang in the Avatar State with what looked like the calendar from Wan Shi Tong's library. Then there was Zuko, Sokka, Toph and I in battle stances. What is with the battle stances? I look like all I want to do is kick someone's ass and prove how Badass I am. (Not that I'm not Badass, I happen to be extremely Badass but that's beside the point.)

The third was kind of scary. It had Aang half in the Avatar State and half not. His clothes were in tatters and there was a bunch of writing in the background that I couldn't make out. No Badass me (boo!) or anyone else, just an extremely Badass looking Aang.

_What are those?_Aang asked, looking confused yet somehow pleased that he looked incredibly Badass. Well then Aang, hate to inform you but you will never be as Badass as me or Toph. Or Zuko. Or Suki. Sokka's not a real Badass, just a Sarcastic Annoying Jackass. Only I, his little sister, can call him that, So naturally I call him that all the time.

It is fun!

_This, my dear Aang, are DVD's of all our old, Wacky adventure! _Sokka had a grin on his face like a Saber tooth Moose Lion Cub gave him a Tray of meat with a side of Sarcasm and Schedules. I was intrigued with the idea of watching our lives. Then I remembered the Ember Island Players. Everyone else must have remembered at the same moment cause all looks of interest quickly turned to disgust. Zuko's face was the funniest. He gave Sokka a look like 'Why-The-Hell-Would-You-Bring-That-Up-Again' and sent a nervous glance to Aang. I don't blame him. After we watched 'The Play' (this is what we have been calling it for the last two years, we couldn't think of a better name that voiced all our disapproval and disgust towards 'The Play') Aang threw a tantrum and got a bit shouty with Zuko. He said some… Aang things… and I really don't think Zuko actually ever recovered.

Sokka took a look at our faces and his smile dropped the tiniest bit._ Awww… C'mon! I swear on my boomerang this will be better than 'The Play'. _Wow. Sokka must really want this if he's willing to swear on his boomerang. Since he lost his boomerang on Sozins Comet (I am pretty sure the entire universe knows about how much he misses his Boomerang from his constant sulking/rambling) Piandao offered to help him make a new one. Sokka got quite excited and did a very unmanly squeal (DO NOT TELL HIM I SAID THIS!) and hugged Piandao so tight I thought he would suffocate him.

Oh Sokka and your wily shenanigans you get into.

Even though his new Boomerang isn't finished yet, it has already taken a special place in his heart along with Suki, Meat and Schedules. (It was a very big place in his heart .) the others looked impressed with Sokka's Vow. All except for Zuko who was reminding everyone that _this is Sokka we're talking about, _and how _he was the one who suggested 'The Play' in the first place, _ect. Eventually he gave up when he realized that no one was listening to him. He said something about how he was one of the most important people in _the entire universe of ever, _and yet his friends won't even listen to him. I told him I listened to him all the time. He stammered a bit then gave a very _small, _very _shy _Smile.

Oh Zuko. How I love you so.

Yeah, I said it! I love Zuko! I've loved him for a while now (like, one and a half years.) but he doesn't feel the same way. Boo! Okay, well, I don't know for sure if he loves me or not, but every time I get the courage to tell him or we're having a _moment _someone (boo Sokka, boo!) would interrupt. Anyway, moving the subject off of interrupting brothers and secret crushes, Zuko was there stammering and blushing for no apparent reason.

Oh Zuko, You are such a dork!

I smiled at him and he shyly (what a surprise!) smiled back. We were just looking at eachother for minutes, looking like dorks, when I realized _everyone _was watching us.

Oh Yue, save me from the awkwardness!

Zuko seemed to realize it too because he looked away and (I didn't think it was possible) blushed even redder. I looked at everyone else and these were the looks on their faces:

Suki: an _I-so-told-you-so _look. (We might have had a little drunken conversation about Zuko a while ago…)

Sokka: Amusement (it's Sokka; I can't really can't describe him)

Toph: Blankness (except for the most _gigantic friggin grin _I have ever seen, which probably meant something bad was going to happen)

Aang: Happiness (I think Aang thinks that me and Zuko are together (he got over his little crush on me a while back) so every little thing we do is making Aang's day. I think he's just happy I'm not yelling/blaming him for everything.)

Zuko: No clue. (He is still looking away and blushing)

My face was probably bright red at being caught, so I did the only thing I could do: Awkwardly Ramble. I rambled about _every single thing under the sun. _When I was done, everyone was looking at me as if I grew two heads. Even Zuko, who looked back mid-rant. After a moments silence, everyone just started doing what they were doing before. I am very thankful for this. Sokka started going on (and on and on and on) about how he really wanted to watch this, and how he didn't want to waste ten silver pieces on nothing, how it would help group unity and bring us together, (at this point we was all _WTF is he saying?) ect. _Zuko growled (I believe he is bipolar; going from _embarrassed out of his boots_ to _frustrated growling.) _and said-rather crossly- that (and these are his exact words) _we will watch the first three episodes, and if they are somewhat accurate, (meaning they're not making Katara a Tearbending Floozy, Aang's not a girl, and I'm not some stiff and humorless cardboard box,) THEN we would watch the rest of the episodes and Sokka can go ride off into the sunset with Suki on a penguin! _He made his little speech with big, dramatic hand gestures.

I thought it was cute.

Everyone agreed to his suggestion (demand) and watched as Sokka did the most embarrassing yet amusing happy dance ever. I myself am very curious about what will happen in these events.

_ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK_

We were all sitting around the massive dinner table eating dinner. When I say massive, I mean _massive._ Like, my room in the south pole was the same size as the massive dinner table. It was _that_ massive. We (Sokka) were planning what to do about watching the series. Sokka was making a schedule (what a big

A number of us pointed out that we weren't even sure if we were going to watch all three seasons, but Sokka was Hell-bent that it was going to be _the best goddamn thing we ever saw! _ I didn't want to be the one to break Sokka's spirit, but apparently Zuko was. He told Sokka to _shut the hell up _and that we were going to _wing it _on the odd chance that _we really did watch it._

This seemed to dampen Sokka's spirit for about five seconds before he got _The Look._ _The Look_ is like when we say 'The Play' or 'The Incident'. (Please don't ask about the incident!)_ The Look _is the look that Sokka gets when he just came up with an idea. Usually his bad ones. So when Sokka got _The Look _on his face we all (accept Toph) got nervous. Sokka exclaimed that he had an idea, and I took all my will power not to reach over, slap him upside the head and say _yeah, we got that _rather sarcastically. This didn't stop Suki though.

Sokka looked a little down but picked right back up again and exclaimed (rather loudly) that we should all _have a Slumber Party! _There was a moment of silence before Zuko broke it by saying _Hell. No. _

But Zuko!

Sokka argued that it was a good idea and it would be easier than tracking down everyone in the castle just to watch a few hours of TV. Zuko argued back that a Slumber Party was for _girls _and that we (Meaning him, Sokka and Aang) _weren't girls._ Sokka argued back that they had girls with them so it was ok. They went back and forth like this for a while, until Sokka reminded him that Zuko didn't think that they would be watching the series, so Sokka betted that when (not if, when) we watched the series, we would have the slumber Party, but if Zuko was right and it somehow sucked more than 'The Play' (I honestly don't think many things can suck more than 'The Play') Sokka would never speak of Slumber Parties again.

And Zuko accepted!

Toph piped up and said that the only problem was whether or not they started the Slumber Party tonight or not. Sokka said that there was plenty of time to watch the first three episodes tonight, seeing as how it will only take an hour and a half and will only take up to seven thirty (it was around sixish now) which will give us plenty of time for us to set up for the Slumber Party. (he directed the last Part towards Zuko to taunt him.)

Yay! Slumber Party with Zuko!

Maybe!

_ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK_

**Hello Ladies and Germs! Dudes and Dudettes! You have now reached the end of the first chapter of **_**Have I Seen this Before?**_

**Okay, so I've read fics of fics about the Gaang when they watch the last Airbender **_**Movie**_** (which completely sucked, by the way) but there are no fics about the Gaang watching the actual series. I thought it would be fun to have the original Gaang (Aang, Sokka and Katara) see what Zuko was up too and Vice Versa. There will be teasing, Zutara and Shenanigans all around!**

**For the chapter were the Gaang actually watch the episodes, I'm gonna have a script of it I found on the internet. These chapters will be in normal Dialogue and not the way I have been writing this chapter. **

**There will also be a few intermission chapters where the Gaang is either eating or it's them at Sokka's 'Slumber Party'. These chapters will have Truth or Dare, Singing, Pranks and much hilarity on Sokka and Zuko's expense!**

**I thought Sokka would want to have a Slumber Party because he was deprived from a childhood when his dada left taking all the kids somewhere close to his age, except Katara, but she was a girl and Sokka was very Sexist Jerk back then. So naturally Sokka would want to have a little fun with his friends and regain the childhood he lost to war.**

**I also think Zuko would want no part in Slumber Parties because his Mum obviously made Azula has had a few when she was younger with all the Noblegirls. These parties probably ended when the girls ran out crying with their hair on fire.**

**Zuko (being Zukoey) would take to spying on these parties. He saw Azula set poor girls hair on fire and was scared of Slumber Parties for life. Of course, Zuko being Stubborn and acting Tough would not admit this to anyone, except maybe Katara. He has a weak spot for her. **

**Yes, this will be a Zutara. (As I have said in the summary) we're going to pretend those two little scenes at the end of the finale never happened. (The Kataang and Maiko ones, I almost cried at the irony.) And that Aang still had his merry little crush on Katara, but over time the crush has faded away, and now he's pining for Toph. (And Toph might return the feelings.) Over the course of events that happen in this story the two couples will slowly realize they have to stop being cowards and just face their feelings. I'll put tons of fluff in there but actually **_**being-a-couple **_**might not happen for some time.**

**Sokka and Zuko. In my head, I see them as best friends who just don't really eye-to-eye on things (much like Zuko and Iroh) but they always have each other's backs. I really love the SokkaZuko friendship so I will put a lot of that in there.**

**The whole story will not be in Katara's POV. When they are watching the show it will be third person, and some nights (say if the boys played a prank on the girls) it will be in Zuko's POV (I know you guys are gonna dig that) but any other time it will be Katara, Just because she is one of the most simple and open character, and the one most of us can relate too.**

**Should I bring Iroh in? Or maybe a good Azula? If you think I should put anymore characters in I would gladly take it into consideration. Unless it's Mai. I really hate Mai.**

**That's really all I guess. Thanks for reading! Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**Peace!**

**Little Miss Thalia Grace**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but it's been a year and I have no idea's…**

**This story is up for adoption. First to review gets it, as I've done for my other stories.**

**I am **_**extremely **_**sorry if you were really into this. **

**My regards and apologies,**

**Until next time,**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace. XoXo**


End file.
